Risk
is the eighth episode and mid-season finale of the eleventh season and the 228th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Maggie and Meredith disagree with Derek about the best way to approach a patient’s case, which leads to a bigger argument between the couple. Meanwhile, Callie feels responsible when one of her veterans is pushed too far and one doctor’s routine procedure results in a devastating diagnosis. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Geena Davis as Dr. Nicole Herman *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Margaret Pierce *Nicholas D'Agosto as Dr. Graham Madden *Titus Makin Jr. as Rick Schultz *Michael Roark as Jordan Carter *Kimberly Hébert Gregory as Deborah Curzon *Lindsay Pearce as Holly Co-Starring *Raquel Gardner as Claire *Kyra Da Costa as Intern Medical Notes Holly *'Diagnosis:' **Descending necrotizing mediastinitis **Brain abscess *'Doctors:' **Margaret Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **IV Antibiotics **Chest debriding **Steroids After a root canal, Holly contracted a serious infection which had caused an abscess in her brain and damage to her heart. Maggie and Derek fought over which problem should be tackled first. After scans showed the extent of the infection, they planned to take her into surgery to remove the infection from her chest. Before that could happen, she crashed and had to have a cricothyrotomy put in. Derek then demanded that he be allowed to do the brain surgery first. Despite his insistence, Pierce pulled rank and took her in to operate on her chest. They were concerned after the surgery that she would have brain damage, but she woke up afterward and was able to respond to commands. He scheduled her brain surgery for the following day. April Kepner *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' April had an ultrasound to check the progress of her pregnancy. April and Jackson's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Osteogenesis Imperfecta *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Nicole Herman (fetal surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' The ultrasound April had revealed what looked like Osteogenesis Imperfecta in the fetus. Herman predicted that if the baby survived birth, he would live only a few days or weeks. Rick Schultz *'Diagnosis:' **Above-knee amputation *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Robotic limb trial Rick was one of the veterans in Callie and Owen's prosthetic limb project. By the end of the day, he was walking on the leg. Jordan Carter *'Diagnosis:' **Above-knee amputation **Multi-focal hemorrhage **Edema *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Robotic limb trial **Craniotomy While trying to walk in the robotic limb, Jordan, 22, fell and hit his head, causing a brain bleed. He was taken into surgery to repair the bleed. Herman's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Nicole Herman (fetal surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Graham Madden (fetal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Herman, Arizona, and Graham prepared to operate on a pregnant woman. When Arizona expressed concern about Herman operating, Herman took her off the case. Nicole Herman *'Diagnosis:' **Astrocytoma *'Doctors:' **Dr. Weaver (neurosurgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' Arizona lied in order to have Herman's scans sent over from her doctor's office. After Amelia saw them, she took interest. She said the tumor was beautiful and eventually told Arizona that she believed she could remove it. Herman's Other Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Nicole Herman (fetal surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Emergency c-section Herman got paged for an emergency c-section. It went well. Music Ella Eyre - Deeper|"Deeper" - Ella Eyre Grey's Anatomy S11E08 - Home by Aron Wright|"Home" - Aron Wright Marsha Ambrosius - Run|"Run" - Marsha Ambrosius Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Deftones. *This episode scored million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 11x08-1.jpg 11x08-2.jpg 11x08-3.jpg 11x08-4.jpg 11x08-5.jpg 11x08-6.jpg 11x08-7.jpg 11x08-8.jpg 11x08-9.jpg 11x08-10.jpg 11x08-11.jpg 11x08-12.jpg 11x08-13.jpg 11x08-14.jpg 11x08-15.jpg 11x08-16.jpg 11x08-17.jpg 11x08-18.jpg 11x08-19.jpg 11x08-20.jpg Behind the Scenes 11x08 BTS1.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S11 Episodes